Mew Mew Secrets
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: It's many years later and Matako Aoyama is sick from school, she decides to snoop in her parents room to find Masha, Mew Aqua and the Blue Knights sword and coat, Just what were her parents doing? is better than description Please R&R -ABANDONED-
1. Discovery

"!!!"

"Ichigo, Matako is awake." Chuckled Masaya, noting the girl tripping down the stairs as he sat at the kitchen table, sipping tea before he headed to work.

"Masaya, you shouldn't be so sarcastic." Ichigo said as she stood by the cooker, making various foods for Matako's breakfast.

The aforementioned girl stepped into the room, her dark blue hair an unbrushed mess, her pinkish red eyes looked tired and her tanned skin was paler.

"A-are you okay, Matako?" Masaya asked his daughter, concerned.

"Not really, I think I have flu."

At the simple mention of flu, Masaya flipped,

"OHMYGOD, ICHIGO! MATAKO IS GOING TO DIE! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" The man wailed, completely out of his usual character.

"She isn't. She'll just have to stay off school today." Ichigo said, cooking sausages.

"But I can't stay here, the IUCN need me today, I'm giving a speech on T.V on the Iriomote wildcat population.!" Masaya whined.

Ichigo saw the love he held for said cat species, as he said he felt he was still protecting her by saving the Iriomote population, the mere 100 had risen to 469, and slowly rising over the past 13 years.

"And I have to work at the café. Oh well, Matako? Can you stay home by yourself yet?" Ichigo asked her daughter.

"Prob'ly…" She said, voice thick with the flu.

Masaya got up and kissed Ichigo while Matako blushed and sweat dropped.

"Bye bye, Ichigo."

"Hurry back home, my love."

Masaya kissed his daughters forehead and exited the house, slinging his suit jacket over him.

Ichigo served up Matako's breakfast. Just as she began to sip the green tea, Ichigo said something disturbing.

"Matako, do you love anyone?"

Matako's memory flicked on and off as she thought of Kotuku, the son of a man named Kisshu. His black hair, his pale skin, and those blue eyes that burned deep into her body.

Him.

She loved him.

"MOM! WHO WOULD ASK THEIR DAUGHTER SUCH A THING?!"

"Well, I wasn't afraid to talk to my mother about relationships. I even told her when your father and me started having se-"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!! !!" Matako screamed, running out the room and thudding her way back upstairs.

------------------------------------------30 minutes later-----------------------------------

"Matako, I'm going, don't do anything I wouldn't do!!" Ichigo called upstairs, smirking.

Matako barely responded as her mother left. The last time she'd been alone was when she was 7.

She got up from her bed and walked across the hall to her parent's bedroom. And entered.

Gazing round the room, it seemed boring and grown up. As she turned to leave, a small gold glint caught her eye.

She walked over to her mother's bedside table and picked up an odd golden oval. A pendant, maybe? It had an intricate heart design on it.

She walked around the room. She'd been forbidden to ever go in it. And now no one could stop her. She opened the wardrobe to have a small fuzz ball fly into her head.

Landing on the floor with a thump and a squeal, she looked at the fuzzy thing. It had cat ears, a tail and red wings.

"Hi, I'm Aoyama Matako, who the hell are you?" She joked.

"Masha Masha!!" It responded.

"What the hell?"

"Masha Masha Mew Ichigo!!" It said.

"Mew…Ichigo?"

Matako pulled herself up and scoured more of the room. She found a very long box under the bed and pulled it out, it was very tightly tied, with that annoying ropey string.

After ages of struggling, she got it all off. Her heart thudded as she opened the lid.

It was a long silver sword.

She gasped at its beauty, it's black hilt and black triangles going up the length, the ruby placed onto it shimmered like the morning sun. She wondered why her father would have such an item. And keep it locked away.

"Ao no Kishi!!!" The 'Masha Masha' screamed at her.

"Blue…Knight?" She said, craning her head to talk to said monster-kawaii-sidekick thing.

"MATAKO?! I'VE HAD TO COME HOME, I LEFT MY PURSE!" She suddenly heard her mother yell.

She sped across the hall, shoving the sword into the box, replacing the pendant and cramming 'Masha Masha' into the wardrobe again beforehand.

Ichigo entered her daughter's room.

"I'm sorry, Matako, have I woke you?" She asked sympathetically.

"No..no.." she gasped, exhausted from the clear up 10 seconds ago.

"Okay then, I'll be leaving." She kissed her daughters forehead and left.

As soon as she heard the front door close, she shot to the room like a cheetah and released 'Masha Masha'.

She sat on the floor, pendant in hand, sword on lap, Masha in front of her.

"So, you're Masha?" She said.

"MASHAAA!!" It cried out.

She placed the sharp sword onto the floor to explore the room again. She opened her father's wardrobe to be met by a long, bright blue cloak.

"What's been going on, Masha?"

"AO NO KISHI!!!" Masha screamed in response.

Matako's face settled on confused and left the beautiful jacket.

She opened a small box, which had started to shine as she approached.

She opened it and a blue light blinded her, sending her unconscious.

----------------------------------God knows when later------------------------------

"Ughnnn." She mumbled, opening her eyes. She was on the floor in her parent's room, but she felt very very odd.

"Ao No Kishi!" The fuzz ball yelled to her.

She had passed a mirror and stopped dead.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her pyjamas had become a long, shiny blue cloak with short shorts, her hair came undone from her classic ponytail, her eyes were neon pink and she had…CAT EARS AND A TAIL!?!?

"Ao no Kishi! ALIEN ALERT!" The monster screamed as she felt everything go black around her.

'What's going on?'

Suddenly, from far off, she heard an explosion.


	2. Power

The screams wrapped around Matako as she jumped ferociously through the sky with Masha at her side.

"I want you to tell me what's happening when we're done!"

"Masha!" It replied.

She didn't know where she was going, or why, she just felt like she HAD to go, or something awful would happen.

She tapped down on top of a building, looking around for whatever made the noise.

"What the heck is that?!?!" She screamed, upon seeing the thing.

A giant Grasshopper with blades on its arms and a gas surrounding it. Purple gas.

"Kirema anima! Fight, Ao No Kishi!"

"FIGHT?!"

As one of the Hoppers arms came towards her she screamed.

When she opened her eyes, she realised she'd held her arms out in front of her and was holding a sword.

"Father…"

Tears started to well up in her eyes; her father was protecting her unknowingly.

She lunged at the gassy Hopper.

---------------------------------------------Café Mew Mew----------------------------------

"Ichigo san, Minto san, Retasu san, Purin san, Zakuro san, Ringo san, Ryou!" Called Keiichiro from his study in the Café, "Look at this!"

Everyone entered the room and looked at the small TV, which Keiichiro gestured madly at.

" Could this be possible? Has the mysterious saviour of the Mew Mews, Ao No Kishi, returned? And if so, have the Mews returned? Are we in danger?"

Upon seeing the girl who jumped around the screen with the Blue Knights sword, Ichigo called Masaya on her cell.

"Masaya, are you near a TV? Good, turn over to channel 5!"

"_Ich-Ichigo, that's!"_

"Matako? Yeah, I suspect it too!"

"_Do you think she found our stuff?"_

"Masha is with her! Sh-she found the Mew Aqua?!"

"Possibly"

The girl on the screen had been thrown into the side of a building with great force with a blood-chilling scream. Ichigo dropped the phone.

"_Ichigo? ICHIGO? ICHIGO?!"_

She tried very hard to prevent herself from crying.

Ryou smacked a hand on her back. "Don't worry, I prepared Ichitoka for this."

"Call me father?" said a boy who'd just entered the room.

He had bluish black hair like Minto's, but without the buns and his hair flared out where Ryou's did, His eyes were a chilling blue and he had tan skin.

"It's time!"

"Y-Yes father!" He said, trying to contain his excitement.

His father gave him something, which was a less feminine version of the pendant.

"Mew Ichitoka, Metamorpho-SIS!"

The boy stood after a light wrapped around him, he had bird wings and a matching tail. Instead of the puffy armbands, he had bandages and one round his neck, he had shorts and the sort of shirt samurai's wore. **---I really can't describe it well----**

-------------------------------------Matako----------------------------------

Matako tried to pull her bruised body from the ground so she could fight, but to no avail.

"I-I'm going to die…" She muttered weakly.

She rolled onto her back and stared into the sky, everything was so dark.

She was hitched onto her feet suddenly. She turned and saw a boy with black hair that fell past his long pointed ears.

"Aww, what a cute kitty!"

"K-Kotuku?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Mah- MATAKO!?" He cried, blushing.

"You saved me, Kotuku! Thank you!" She said, starting to cry.

He pulled the girl close to him, they may be childhood friends, but he loved her.

"What happened to you?"

"Very long story. And I don't even know it yet. It just sorta…happened."

She pulled away from her protector.

"I need to destroy the 'Kirema Anima'."

"Okay!" He said, deciding not to tell her that he made the Hopper.

He watched her jump off, pumped full of energy to kill the Hopper.

"please, be careful."

The aliens had the Mew Aqua and restored their planet, but they started to miss the Mews, and so came to Earth again. Kotuku just liked to have fun and break stuff, he didn't want anyone hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blue blur jump at the Hopper, attacking it.

"HEY! STOP That!" He yelled at the boy.

"Why?! I was instructed to protect Matako chan!"

"Don't you think it would be mean, I mean, don't you think she'd like to destroy it herself? _All_ by herself!"

"Yeah. I guess you are right. I don't want to upset Matako chan. But if she gets into bother, I'll be the first to jump in and kill it!"

Kotuku realized he had a rival in this blue boy.

A rival for Matako's love.

His eyes turned back to Matako, she was fighting happily. Kotuku smiled.

"REBORN INDIGO COMET BLADE!!" She yelled out at the top of her cute voice, cutting the monster in two and releasing the alien infuser and the little grasshopper, which she picked up and decided to keep.

She closed her eyes and her body shone bright. When she opened her eyes, she was in her pyjamas.

And then she collapsed into a pair of pale arms.

----------------------------------------At home-------------------------------------

"Mnuughn? I've fainted too much today…"

She saw sitting next to her bed, all her friends;

Kotuku Ikisatashi,

Ichitoka Shirogane,

Azumi Ikisatashi,

Kourii Ikisatashi ,

Keiyakko Akasaka

And

Reimatto Rowa.

"Matako Oneechan!! Are you okay?" Said Reimatto, her long, brown wavy hair bouncing forward as she leant over her.

"I'm okay, just that battle was… weird."

Azumi stood up and replaced her glasses because they nearly fell off her face and she took a deep breath.

"Matako san, Shirogane sans father told us that we were born with Red Data Animal DNA into our genes. Apparently their science has developed incredibly, because they can choose when and if our powers become activated. We all agreed since a new threat is arising. However, it's likely you found Aoyama sans Mew Aqua, which triggered your power, but you did not quite become a Mew Mew, you became the new Blue Knight, you are following your father with this now."

Just like the daughter of Pai and Lettuce, a nerd who speaks too much.

"Uh, okay!" She said, pretending to understand what Azumi had said.

Kotuku decided to speak up. "I'm the only one here who doesn't have RDA genes."

"Kotuku. Thank you for earlier, I'd have died otherwise!" She said to him, blushing.

"You already thanked me, no need to do it again." Was his response.

"I know I'm just so thankful to have you at my side."

"Uh, yeah I'll see you um later!" He replied, turning quickly so no one would see his blush.

He left rather quickly, sprinting to be precise.

"Did I say something wrong?" Matako said, wavering on tears.


	3. Manipulation

It was about half an hour later Matako's friends left for home. Matako flomped onto her bed to think about how Kotuku had acted earlier.

"Matako?" She heard a soft voice come from the doorway; it was her mother, accompanied by her father.

"Mother, father? Hi, what'cha want?" She said, smiling.

Her father sat on the end of her bed.

"A-are you okay being the new Blue Knight?" He asked.

"Yep! Okay as okay can be!" She smiled her winner at her father.

**--- The 'Winner' is the perfect sweet smile she got from Aoyama---**

"It's going to be a big responsibility, Matako."

"But, I WANT to be the ~Blue Knight~ It has a nice sound and it's fun kicking butt!" She said, singing her new title.

Her parents decided not to argue with her, she'd chosen her destiny.

**---------------------------With Kotuku-------------------**

He lay on his back on his bed thinking about his life.

Why do I feel this way about Matako?

Why don't I know who I am?

Why don't I have a mother?

The last question had always plagued him, every single night he thought about her, the mother he never had. She was a faint memory of blue eyes and the smell of flowers. Tears began to well up in his eyes upon thinking about the faint memory, held in a pair of soft, warm arms, only to be set down on a porch in the dead of night, cold wind clasping at him. He remembered her crying and saying 'I love you' and running away after knocking on the door, but she had no voice and her tears seemed empty.

Rolling onto his stomach, he wondered if Matako was a replacement for his mother.

NO!

He was in love with her, he didn't see her as a mother in any sort of way, and he saw her as a woman.

His heart had three desires, one was to try and make her love him in any sot of way, the second was to be with her and embrace and kiss her, and the third wanted to make her love him, no matter what.

"NO!!" he yelled out in pain.

'I don't want those images, let me sleep, please just go away, whatever you are, I don't want those images, I don't want-'

"Kotuku? Are you okay, I heard you yell." Said Kisshu, coming into the dimly lit room and perching on his son's bed.

Kotuku looked up, hands tangled in his hair, eyes half shut and full of pain, tears cascading down his face, teeth clenched, his face screwed up, the pure picture of hopelessness.

He lunged at his father and grabbed his green-checkered pyjama shirt and sobbed into his chest. Kisshu's arms went around the teenage boy.

"It's okay, son, it's okay…" He soothed, treating the 17-year-old boy like a small child.

"I..L-love her so.. M-much!" he choked out, not scared to share his feeling with his father.

"Come and tell me what your feeling, Kotuku." Kisshu said, releasing his son.

Kotuku sat back on the bed and wiped his eyes, preparing to share his demons with the only person who'd ever understand the unbearable pain.

"Well, I want to be with her and make her happy, but I want to force her to be with me if she rejects me! I don't know what to do! I love her but I also LUST after her, and that makes me SICK! We're childhood buddies, I shouldn't be having such intimate thoughts about her, I'm meant to protect her from people like me!!"

"Kotuku, now you understand how I felt about Ichigo…"

"You felt that way about Matako's mother? Really?"

"Yes, and it's not wrong, you don't need to hide your feelings, Ichigo knew how much I loved her, I died for that girl…"

"But, you're alive!"

"This is a long story, I'll get us some cocoa…"

**-----------------------------Ichitoka-----------------------**

Ichitoka looked at his computer, reading his fathers research on the aliens and Mew Aqua and the Mew Project.

"So, grandpa started this project when dad was 7 years old, and died three years later with grandma due to a fire caused by a Kirema Anima, a type of monster I TRIED to fight earlier, till that bastard stopped me!"

He punched a picture of Kotuku that was on screen.

"His people, HIS race killed Maya and Ryuuchi Shirogane!!" He lowered his face until a shadow settled over his eyes, "And I'll avenge them.."

**-------------------------------MATAKO---------------------------**

Matako had decided to go for a bath, to relax her and prepare her for school, the work seemed nothing to being the Blue Knight.

"**The bottom of my heart's lake  
is rimmed with ice,  
yet my fate  
is to continue living.  
Because of that, I'll fight to the end.**

Close to my heart,  
you call gently to me, but  
I close my ears.  
There is also a day I run to,  
embracing the ice knife

But someday,  
this peace will warm the world.  
My frozen soul  
will probably melt too,  
setting a prism free.

Until that day comes, keep on going.  
We are fighting. Don't stop.

Fight to believe in the future,  
because that's why we're alive.  
Jump into believing in yourself,  
in order to build an era. WOH HO HO

Surely, when the day comes  
that the Earth changes into a paradise,  
even my weapons  
will melt,  
overflown in sunlight.

Searching for that day, keep on running.  
We are fighting. Go on.

I'll cross the bridge to the future  
Even if it's risking my life,  
Even if it's a frozen bridge,  
I'll run across it. WOH HO HO

Fight to believe in the future,  
because that's why we're alive.  
Jump into believing in yourself,  
in order to build an era. WOH HO HO

(Going to my dream)  
(Fighting for my friends)  
(Running to my dream)  
(Fighting for my friends)

'til I see a rainbow bridge built across my heart's lake."

**Matako had always loved the song when her father sang it to her when she was little.**

"**Embrace the ice knife… Who came up with that beautiful song?"**

**Masha flew up to her and landed on her knees.**

"**Hi, Masha, but you're a robot, won't you break?"**

"**Knife KNIFE KNIIIIFE!!!" It screamed.**

**Matako sweat dropped.**

"**You are dumb for a machine, Masha…."**

About an hour later, she got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her self, and walked to her room.

She felt very uneasy when in there, like something bad was going to happen. She had her back to the window when she heard it.

"Matako…"


	4. Pain and Suffering

Slowly, she turned round in horror, to be met by a pair of chilly blue eyes.

"ICHITOKA?! When did you get here?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"I just arrived this moment. I have a request."

"Wh-what?" She was in just a short towel, so she was a bit nervous of what he wanted.

He wrapped one arm round her waist and pulled her close and stared through her eyes to her soul.

"You will KILL Kotuku." He demanded.

Unable to pull away from his ice eyes she was hypnotized as the shine faded from her eyes.

"I will kill Kotuku…"

**--------------------------------Kotuku--------------------------**

Upon hearing a knock, Kotuku got up and looked out the window, he was met by a transformed Matako who he then let in.

"Are you okay, Matako? Is somethi-"

He was cut off upon realising she had a crossbow pointed at his face. He noticed her eyes and realized she wasn't herself.

"Mata…ko?"

"I must kill Kotuku…" She said, an evil smile creeped onto her features, she looked like a madman.

She fired the crossbow at him and he JUST dodged it, despite having a large cut on his cheek. She turned and pointed the bow at him again, and shot. He was cut on the cheek again, the cut, which now looked like an X.

Panting, he tried to calm her down.

"MATAKO! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!"

She blankly fired yet another arrow at him and it ripped through his pyjama jacket, just missing his flesh.

Tears started to come down his face as she forced him to the ground, crossbow pointed in his face.

"MATAKO! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!"

She dropped the bow and pulled a knife Ichitoka had prepared from her pocket.

She pointed it so that it nearly touched the bridge of his nose.

"MATAKO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! DO I NOT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU ANYMORE?!"

Slowly, the shine returned to her eyes and, with a terrified look on her face, backed away and dropped the knife to the floor. She put her hands up to her face and started to cry at what she'd done to Kotuku. Kotuku got up and approached her.

"No… No! I MIGHT HURT YOU!!" she cried out.

He pulled her into a gentle hug and she untransformed, standing with just her towel on, she fisted her hands in his shirt and sobbed hysterically.

Kisshu ran into the room with a panicked look on his face.

"Kotuku, what happened?!"

"I…Don't know…" He said whilst looking at the hysterical girl.

"Well, uhmnnn…. I uhmn……" obviously Kisshu was confused to why and how she got in, then noticed the open window, the bloody X on his sons cheek and the dangerous weapons on the floor.

"Kotuku, what on earth was going on in here?!"

"Matako came at me with a crossbow. Then a knife…" He said still in a state of tearful shock, "But she didn't seem like herself at all, there was no life in her eyes…."

Matako stopped sobbing, choking a little, and looked up into Kotuku's face, "I… there was…no life?" She asked confused.

"No, you didn't seem like you one little bit. Your eyes had no shine, you seemed stiff but more agile than normal, almost like you were being controlled or hypnotised."

A blue memory hit her hard, Ichitoka had tried to make it that if, unfortunately, she didn't kill Kotuku, she'd forget him being there and demanding the alien to die at the hands of his childhood friend.

She collapsed to the floor with her head in hands, screaming as the memory thudded inside her head, blue and black, the only things she could remember, that and a very fuzzy voice , saying 'kill'.

"MATAKO!!" Kotuku cried in horror at the scene. "MATAKO!!"

She felt one last sting in her head and collapsed into Kotuku's waiting arms.

"Kotuku, what do you think happened to her today?"

"So much HAS happened today, maybe she went insane? No, she was a completely different person, that smile she gave me, pointing that bow at my face, wasn't her smile, that wasn't her, it wasn't wasn't wasn't!!! He cried in disbelief, the girl he knew so well wouldn't just turn into a killer.

"Kotuku, do you think she knew if it was you she was attacking?"

"Yeah, she knew, no doubt about it, she said 'I must kill Kotuku'."

"Well….. I have no current solution to this problem, but we better put a plaster on that cut, it might get infected." He said, taking Matako and laying her down on Kotuku's bed, waiting for her to wake up.

**-------------------------IN THE KITCHEN----------------------**

Kotuku winced as his father applied a cold wet cloth to his son's cheek.

"Why did this have to happen?" Kotuku sobbed, feeling his heart break.

"I don't know… I never wanted either of you to be hurt….She… is like a daughter to me, and I know you love her… I can't bear this if you get hurt, Kotuku…"

"Dad…" Kotuku never knew how much he had loved him; he thought he was a burden, since he was suddenly called upon in the night to become his father.

**---------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------**

Hearing a soft tap at the door, Kisshu arose from the couch to answer it.

Opening the door, the harsh wind stung his face as he looked round, must have been kids playing a prank, then he looked down…

A small baby with blue eyes and black hair wrapped in a purple sweater was crying, probably due to the cold. Immediately Kisshu hoisted the child up and took him inside.

Giving the small child a warm bath, he noticed the ears, just like his, and a birthmark in the shape of a cross on his back, just like his, and then it hit him.

"_That girl! Did she become pregnant? Is this my child?"_

Kisshu vowed to care for the small one and treat it like his own, whether he was or not.

**-----------------------------PRESENT-------------------------**

"D..Dad? Why are you crying?"

"Uhmm… It doesn't matter, let's go check Matako"

Kisshu walked off out the room as Kotuku stood by the sink.

"You were thinking of her too, weren't you?"


	5. Syaoran Yatakuzi

Kotuku walked into his room to find his father closing the window and clearing the dangerous mess from the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, the cuts still hurt but not as much as before." His son replied.

"I called her parents and they said could we return her tomorrow, its pretty late. So, where are you gonna sleep?" Kisshu asked.

"I..I'll sl…sleep in wi..with he..her!" He announced blushing.

"But you have an obsession with –"

"But if I truly love her, I won't hurt her or take advantage of her, would I? This is my test." He announced.

"I guess you are right, but if you do hurt her in THAT way, you cannot be my son anymore, I never brought you up to be like that or to do such things."

"Yes." Kotuku replied, nodding quickly.

But, as Kisshu started to leave, he turned to his son and winked, "Hope ya get lucky, ma boy!"

Kotuku turned into a pointy-eared tomato.

"Kotuku? What time is it?" Asked Matako, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"4 am. Geesh! That late?! Your parents said you should stay here tonight; it's too late to leave anyways. I..I think you should stay off school tomorrow. I am, because of the cuts and slight trauma." He laughed at the last part.

"I'm so sorry, Kotuku, I never meant to harm you, i…I don't know what happened to me!" She started to cry and Kotuku sat on the edge of the bed to hold her and comfort her. He'd comfort her for a long time.

"No, I'm sorry, that was a mean joke, I shouldn't have said things like that!" He said guiltily.

"Kotuku? Ever since I was born, you've been looking after me, always… Why?"

"Y..You're special to me, and If I don't look after you who will?" He said blushing violently.

"Kotuku…You're blushing…" Matako said, even though it was dark, her cat-like eyes could see properly.

"I…Uhn…" He struggled to find a lie. And failed.

She put one hand on his cheek and he turned to look at her. She was blushing too. Their eyes locked onto each other and neither wanted to look away. Without thinking, they leaned towards each other, upon feeling their breath on the others skin-

"KOTUKU TURN ON THE TV!" Kisshu burst into the room, turning the light on.

The two teenagers quickly pulled away, faces bright red, and looked at Kisshu.

Kotuku turned the small portable TV on and it showed the Channel 7 News.

"..No aliens, this man has been quoted as to say, 'I am not an Alien, but I shall not stop wreaking havoc upon this puny world if HE does not die.' No one knows whom this man means by HE but, wait? We're getting a live message now!" The reporter bowed slightly, listening in on her earpiece.

On the screen a blurred image appeared, the News crew tried everything to unblur it, but to no avail.

"I am Yatakuzi Syaoran, pleased to meet you, Earth dwellers. As you will realize VERY soon, I have many Kirema Anima In my possession, and I will release them until that black haired alien dies! This is my…Revenge, if you will. The time is 5.20 am, signing off!"

A shiver trailed down Kotuku's back. He knew EXCACTLY which black haired alien he meant. But who is this guy? How does he know him? Why does he want him dead?

And right at that moment, a large larvae type thing erupted from the grassy ground, knocking many people off their feet.

Once again, Syaoran's voice boomed from nowhere, but to Matako, the voice was right next to her, whispering seductively in her ear, terrifying her.

"This is a Flesh Eating Larvae Anima! Go Laetro, devour the news team, and the Mew Mews when they arrive, IF they arrive!"

Matako stood up and looked at Kotuku, forgetting their near-romantic moment.

"Kotuku, will you help me?" She stretched out her arm, holding her towel up with the other.

"Yeah!" Kotuku turned to the left. "Dad I gotta go to protect Matako, if she dies, Masaya will kill me!"

"I understand, and Ichigo would be distraught…" It was obvious he wasn't QUITE over Ichigo yet.

Matako closed her eyes as the blinding light wrapped her body, transforming her genetics and adding things that were not there before.

"Hee hee, this is my second time wearing this." She decided not to count the assault on Kotuku as her 'Second Time' And Kotuku picked up on it.

"Yup, lets go!" He said, smiling happily at her.

And they jumped out the window and flew through the darkness.

"Be careful, kids."

**-------------------------------Azumi------------------------------**

Pai gently shook his sleeping daughters shoulder, not really wanting to wake her, but knew he had to.

Azumi rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, reaching for her glasses and putting them on.

"Dad? It's what? 5.30 in the morning? Why'd you wake me up?" She asked sleepily.

Pai's face had changed over the years, he'd started to smile and laugh much more, and he gave a small laugh to his daughter at that moment.

"Aww, Azumi, you still act like a kid. But, there is a Kirema Anima that needs taking care of."

"Why do you and your friends make these things still? It's annoying!"

"It wasn't an Alien, it was a man who called himself Syaoran."

Azumi jumped up out of her comfy bed and transformed whilst doing so, landing on the floor in her Mew form.

Her alien ears had gone when she transformed because of her mothers DNA being more potent. Her outfit was purple; to match her long purple plaited hair. She had arm-warmers and a strapless top **-----It's a bit like Pai's. The Shorts too. Everyone is wearing shorts, I just realized. ALL the new Mew Mews wear shorts! X_X;-----**

"That's my Mew Mew." He said, patting her hair.

"Dad, stop it!" She giggled; she loved it when Pai treated her like a kid. And when she giggled, her streamers extended. God knows why.

And she used one of the techniques she got from her father to teleport to the scene of the Anima.

Lettuce walked into the room where Pai was.

"Pai. Are you sure we should let her risk herself like this?" She asked worried.

"She has your perseverance, she won't die for a long time, she wouldn't allow herself."

Pai walked over to his wife and hugged her while giving her a soft kiss.

**------------------------------Kourii-------------------------------**

"YAY I GET TO FIGHT KIREMA ANIMA'S NA NO DA!!!" Screamed Kourii, jumping around on Tart and Puddings bed, disturbing the two sleeping parents.

"God, even I calmed down when I was 12." Pudding groaned.

"She got your speech habit, Pudding." Tart responded.

Pudding quickly sat up and threw a pillow at Tart, who responded by blindly throwing one back but accidentally hitting Kourii and knocking her off the bed with a thump.

The two stared at the end of the bed like idiots.

"Kourii?"

Kourii jumped up with blood flowing from a cut on her forehead and a thumb up.

"I'm Okay, na no da!"

Pudding fainted.

**-----------------------------Keiyakko-----------------------------**

"Mom, dad, I'm gonna go save the world and stuff!"

Keiichiro walked up to his son and put one arm round his shoulder.

"Son, please be careful, I made a new cake and I want you to try it!" He smiled.

Keiyakko blushed, he looked up to his father and his father adored him.

"Keiichiro, don't spoil him!" Zakuro said, hugging Keiyakko.

'One parent who is always cheerful and one who is slightly less. Why did she change so much?'

Suddenly, Keiyakko burst into fits of laughter.

**--------------------------Reimatto-----------------------------**

"GOD DAD, WHY DID I GET YOUR EYESIGHT, I CAN'T FIND MY GLASSES!!"

"Look, you don't need to act so rash, I never did and that's how I got you mother!" He chuckled as Ringo and Reimatto threw various shoes at him.

"Hey, careful, no!" Another shoe flew past his head and he looked pretty mad.

"That was a ski!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Rowa." Said Ringo in a cute, mock-apologetic voice.

'Oh no she's gonna say it…'

Ringo glomped her husband.

"You are the king of cakes, Gato!"

"Oh god, my wife is clinically deranged!"

"Hey, don't make me get Oniichan here with his bow!"

"Oh god, no, not after he got me stuck to that tree!"

"He just wanted to do some Anime re-enactment!"

**-----C'mon, guess what anime he was re-enacting XD---**

**---------------------------The Battle--------------------------**

Matako landed on the floor and looked around the field for the Larvae, but couldn't see it.

"Kotuku? It was HERE right?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, no mistake!"

The other Mews quickly appeared on the scene.

"Yeah, it ain't here!" She explained.

Suddenly, behind them, long insect legs grabbed each Mew Mew and hoisted them into the air.

"WHAT!?"

"KOTUKU!" Cried Matako out of fear.

"MATAKO! I'LL HELP YOU!"

Suddenly, Ichitoka was thrown far over a wall by the monster.

"ICHITOKA KUN!!" Azumi screamed.

"That Syaoran bastard said this was a Flesh Eating bug, didn't he? We're dead if we don't do something!" Keiyakko reminded.

"I can't break free na no da!"

"KOTUKU! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!!" Matako screamed, on the brink of tears.

"I…can't….


	6. Kissu!

LAST TIME ON MMS~

"That Syaoran bastard said this was a Flesh Eating bug, didn't he? We're dead if we don't do something!" Keiyakko reminded.

"_I can't break free na no da!"_

"_KOTUKU! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!!" Matako screamed, on the brink of tears._

"_I…can't…._

_-----------------------------Let's get this show on the road!------------------------_

""WHY?!" She screamed, had he betrayed her after all these years?

Kotuku could practically feel his bones melt, though he stayed stock-still. He was paralysed, he felt like he was being controlled…MANIPULATED in some way.

"I can't move! IT HURTS AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He collapsed to the ground writhing in pain, when he heard it;

"If you move, or try to escape, it will only hurt more!"

Matako looked up and saw the moon, and a figure …floating…? In front of it.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Keiyakko yelled.

The man was wearing a black suit with a dark blue cloak with a small strap going over the chest to hold it together and a high collar, a white shirt and gloves, a blue tie, a blue top hat and a mask, like the ones you see at the theatre, the eerie smiling mask.

He held both arms up, as if presenting himself as the most important human ever.

"I am Yatakuzi Syaoran, nice to meet you, Tokyo Mews, except for the previously discarded male."

"Show your face!"

"But that would bring the start of many games I wish to play with you to an end."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!" Matako screamed. "LEAVE KOTUKU ALONE!"

"Laetro let the blue girl down."

The Larvae let her down but she too felt paralysed.

"I wish to take something from this young girl, then I MAY let the boy live."

Kotuku's eyes widened in terror, did he mean?

Kotuku struggled to pull himself up just a little, the burning consuming him.

"DON'T DO IT MATAKO! PLEASE DON'T!" He screamed, unable to stop crying.

"What do you want from me?" She asked shakily.

"A kiss."

"NO MATAKO!!"

"Fine, if I can save Kotuku, I'll kiss you." She was distraught, it was just a kiss, but it was her first kiss.

"MATAKO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!!" He screamed desperately.

The figure flew towards her quickly.

'_Dammit, if I let him kiss her, I'll never forgive myself!'_

Matako opened her teary eyes to see Kotuku's face, he had jumped in front of her to protect her from being kissed but when Syaoran bumped into his back, he fell forward and accidentally kissed Matako.

He stared into her neon pink eyes as she stared into his blue eyes.

Then he shut his eyes and collapsed.

"KOTUKU!?" She screamed, kneeling on the floor.

She looked up at Syaoran. "GET LOST SCREW YOU! HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM?!" The tears running down her face were ugly, she couldn't hold back.

He jumped up and backwards, and over the wall, quite a long way away, this was no human.

Kotuku blankly looked at her, filled with pain.

"Please, save them now…" He said.

"Okay!" the tears still wouldn't stop but she could still see.

She got up and turned to the bug. She drew her sword and pointed it forward at it.

"TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A-!"

One long slash disintegrated the monster.

Keiyakko, Kourii, Azumi and Reimatto fell to the floor with a thump as Matako collapsed onto Kotuku, crying her heart out.

"KOTUKU KOTUKU KOTUKU KOTUKU KOTUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

The scene was becoming too painful to watch for the others, so it was a relief when Pai had shown up.

"Dad!" Azumi called.

"Ikisatashi san!"

"Pai Oniichan!"

"Is he okay?!" Pai shouted.

"NO!" Matako screamed.

"Is he…?"

"No, but he is very badly burnt, dad, we need to get him medical attention!"

"Good thing he is alien, this sort of thing will only take an hour or two to heal in the Casket. Matako, he will be okay, I wouldn't let my nephew die."

"O…okay." She said, letting Pai pick up the unconscious boy.

"We'll see you at school yeah?" Everyone had said before departing, thank god it was Saturday, just a half day.

**------------------------MATAKO'S HOME---------------------------**

"Mom, dad, I'm home! ((For like, an hour))" She said, entering the house.

She suddenly bolted upstairs to get changed; she was STILL wearing her towel.

She came back downstairs with her school uniform on **--- A normal sailor shirt with tie, a puffy skirt like Ichigo's and a jacket (unbuttoned) like Masaya's school jacket---** and smiled at her parents before sitting at the table.

"Itadakimasu!" She said, before chomping hungrily on the crispy slices of radish and taiyaki **((Fish shaped pancake with bean paste or other flavouring inside)) **by the tail end, where there wasn't any paste.

Masaya's eyebrow twitched while looking at his daughter.

'_Oh god'_, thought Ichigo, _' He's gonna do what dad did to me'_…

"Matako?" Masaya piped up.

"Mmm?" Matako mumbled through her 3rd pancake.

"How far have you gone with Ikisatashi?"

At this point, Matako choked on her 'fish'.

"DAD HOW CAN YOU ASK YOUR DAUGHTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! WE'RE EATING!!"

This made him twitch more.

"So, it's something that cannot be discussed while eating?"

Matako had a flashback to being in Kotuku's arm and about to kiss him.

"Hey, why have you gone all quiet?"

"WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! I AM NOT THAT SORTA GIRL!!!"

Matako grabbed her schoolbag and stomped off out the door.

**----------------------------AT SCHOOL-------------------------**

Matako flomped into her seat, between Kotuku and Ichitoka.

"Hey, what happened during the rest of the fight? I was out cold."

"OH GOD! I FORGOT YOU WERE THERE I'M SORRY!!"

Ichitoka laughed at her, pulling a book out of his bag.

Matako leaned over to see what it was, though she already knew, "Metantei Conan? AGAIN, Ichitoka?"

"HEY! This is a awesome series don't diss it!"

"Meh, you're right, Detectives just don't interest me."

"I wanna be a detective! Although, my favourite character is this man, the Night Baron!"

He held up the book and a picture of this baron freaked Matako out, he looked EXCACTLY the same as Syaoran.

"Is he the main or something?" she asked trying to hide her fear.

"NO! Conan is, this is Shinichi's dads character!" He said as if it was general knowledge.

"Hey is something up?" He asked, seeing her fear.

"A man who looked JUST like that tried to kiss me this morning…" She said, ashamed.

Ichitoka stood up and threw the book to the floor. "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Then upon realizing his precious book on the floor picked it up and wiped it and put it back in its cellophane wrapper.

"Look, I have something to-"

"MATAKO! NEED TO SEE YOU OUTSIDE AT THE END OF TODAY!" Kotuku said, gasping and panting, a bandage on his face.

"You're better!" She cried, tears welling up.

"Yeah." He smiled.

Ichitoka was pissed off at him the rest of the day, wanting him to die at any moment.

'But not much longer, now that Syaoran Yatakuzi has this…'

**=-----------------------=-After School-=--------------------------=**

Kotuku stood in the school ground, under the biggest Sakura he could find; he needed this moment to be perfect.

He looked up at the sky, blushing, he wasn't sure how to put this into words.

He broke his though when Matako poked him, standing in front of him and smiling.

"Watcha want?" She said.

He averted his gaze from her face slightly, still blushing and biting his lower lip.

". I…uh how do I say it?….Uhmmmm…"

"What is it?" Matako asked, slightly worried.

Kotuku suddenly grabbed her shoulders, unaware he was being watched by a blue masked man.

"I LOVE YOU!" He said loudly, trying to push the words he'd held in for so long out.

Matako's eyes widened.

'_Love me? He loves me? I love him so maybe…'_

He suddenly pushed her away and turned round.

"I knew you wouldn't accept me. I'll go. Don't speak to me, I know you don't want to."

Then he ran off toward the gate, leaving a very shocked Matako standing there, confused.


End file.
